Meninas McAllon
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "P" - "The Power". Appearance Meninas is a tall, well-endowed girl with long, purple hair and purple eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Wandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Meninas, Liltotto, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Meninas telling Bambietta she could have at least killed the man outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-9 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Meninas along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 16 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux.Bleach manga; Chapter 579 page 17 After punching Kenpachi into the ground with tremendous force, Meninas crushes several unseated Shinigami with a large building, and soon after discusses how Kenpachi should die with Candice, Liltotto, and Giselle before expressing surprise when an explosion occurs in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 5, 10-11, & 16-17 As Meninas and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Meninas and the others dumbstruck and questioning how the individual went down with the tower, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas attack him, but Ichigo dodges their attacks and throws them into buildings as well. Meninas wonders who Ichigo is, and is shocked when Liltotto notes he is a Special War Power.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 3-6 After Ichigo withstands Candice's Galvano Blast, Meninas summons her bow and prepares to fight him alongside the other Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 14-15 When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four Sternritter, resulting in a powerful explosion, Meninas crashes into Giselle and Candice, followed by Liltotto. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Meninas states Ichigo gets on her nerves. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Meninas notes they do not need to slaughter Ichigo just because he is annoying. However, when Candice points out how Yhwach will surely grant her wishes if she kills Ichigo, Meninas envisions expensive furnishings as her wish.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-7 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Enhanced Durability: Meninas possesses considerable durability, as she survived being thrown into a building by Ichigo, who possesses remarkable strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5 : Meninas possesses superhuman strength, allowing her to punch opponents with tremendous force''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 580, page 5 and pick up and throw large buildings with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 10-11 Spirit Weapon Reishi Heart Bow: Meninas uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the small bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. By clicking the heart the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. Meninas grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 15 * : by further condensing Reishi she can fire spiritual arrows. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like hearts.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 Battles & Events * Rise of Uryū Ishida * Sajin Komamura vs. Bambietta Basterbine * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Gremmy Thoumeaux References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters